Paradise Island
by MinoriBaby
Summary: AU- Paradise Island a place where dreams can come true Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A love story starring Naruto and Sakura...

**~*~ Paradise Island ~*~**

_Anything is possible,_

_If you have the will,_

_Even dreams can come true._

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

"Your majesty are you sure about this?"

The young blond man with sad cerulean eyes nodded.

He was wearing a fine red cloak with black fire marks at the bottom.

"You will throw away your kingdom for one mere woman?"

The prince nodded again and continued walking to the centre of the magic circle. He was carrying the body of his lifeless wife, a beautiful and graceful woman. She was the reason why he continued living but now that she was gone, he couldn't come up with a reason to continue existing.

He wanted to take a gamble with a forbidden spell.

He would do anything to be able to see her alive again.

He would give up everything to see her smile once more.

Naruto placed the cold body of the rosette gently on the floor and stared at her sleeping form. Her features were kind and elegant like the way she always was. He grabbed a strand of her cherry blossom scented hair and kissed it before letting it slide down his hand. He crouched further on his knees and bent his head to place his lips on her icy cold ones. A tear slid down his gentle blue eyes as his heart ached; he knew that his sleeping beauty would never wake up to his kiss.

Their marriage may have been short but it consisted of Naruto's most prized memories.

"Please wake up my princess," Naruto whispered to her ears.

He lay down next to her inside the circle he had drawn earlier. He tossed the secret scroll of his country above his head, the long opened stretch of material remained in mid air. The spell that he was about to perform could only be used by a Namikaze descendent. This forbidden spell was only allowed to be used once as it would disappear to another space and time.

Naruto's eyes changed to a crimson red as he performed some hand signals and chanted some undecipherable words known only to his lineage.

Some markings on the scroll highlighted red as Naruto completed his enchantment.

The scroll became a fiery red and yellow as it began to burn; it was soon replaced by charcoal ashes that fluttered away.

Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hand on his wife's hand.

He reminisced all the beautiful times he had shared with her.

Even if his spell would fail and he had to die now, at least his body could be buried next to hers.

Naruto felt a sharp stinging pain across his body as a bright light engulfed him and his wife. Their bodies were being transported to a different dimension and many trials would be waiting for the unsuspecting prince.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I like listening to Kokia when I write.

**xOxOx First Meeting xOxOx**

_Confused, surprised, mesmerised._

_The longing of his heart;_

_Misses her dearly._

**[1]**

Naruto opened his cerulean eyes to a mass of matching sky blue infinities. He was floating in the air before he noticed that there was nothing to hold his weight. He realised in shocked affirmation that he was free falling to whatever hard surface that lied before him. This was it, the end of Naruto; very soon he would be able to meet his dead wife.

He closed his eyes and remembered the first day he had met her.

**/Flashback/**

_Naruto's best friend asked him for a favour, a request to free his father from felony. His father had committed the worst crime, treason; he was caught plotting an attack with an enemy country to seize the kingdom. Although the prince had begged the King for the mercy of his friend's father, his pleas were futile. The traitor was given a death sentence and he would be executed before the citizens as a message to all people who opposed the King._

_He was slapped across his face for even asking._

_His cheerful azure eyes lost its glow and became opaque with tears._

_When he shook his head towards his friend, Naruto's heart broke at his friend's words._

"_You are not my friend; I have never wanted to be your friend! I hate you!"_

_As he walked towards his other group of friends in the play room with his teary eyes, they all backed away in fright. They have all heard from his best friend that if anyone displeased Naruto, their father would be executed too. It was a lie, but his friend was too angry and upset to worry about the consequences of his words._

_No one came to wipe his tears; no one came to comfort his shattered young heart. They all looked at him with equally teary terrified eyes. Naruto realised his position as a prince for the first time in his five years of life, the power his family had over its citizen's. Naruto looked at the other children for one last time before he ran, tears fluttered in the middle of the air for a minute second._

_He wanted to run away from it all. He wanted to be a normal child with friends._

_He didn't want a King to be his father. He didn't want to be blamed for the death of his friend's father._

_The young kid ran for hours until he reached the mellow green pastures of the countryside. The mass of emerald gave him a calming effect and he became too tired to run. He collapsed to the soft grass beneath him. When he woke up it was already dusk but he felt a warm presence hugging his small body._

_He was very surprised to find a pink haired girl with shoulder length hair. She had a red ribbon tied on top of her bangs to form a bow. She was sleeping soundlessly like a kitten with her arm across his body. She had a very pretty round face and Naruto had a sudden urge to place his hand to touch her soft hair. As soon as he patted the silky textures of her tresses, her big green eyes opened and she sat up._

"_What! Its dinner time. Mummy and Daddy is going to be angry," Sakura cried before she noticed the blond kid was still lying next to her._

"_HUH! Why are you still here? Aren't you afraid that your parents will be angry at you too?"_

"_He won't care," Naruto replied and stroked his face at the area his father had previously slapped him._

"_Why were you hugging onto me anyways?" Naruto asked curiously._

"_That was- It was because you were crying in your sleep. Is everything ok? Are you hurt?" She asked._

"_I'm fine," he responded not wishing to talk further about his day._

"_But your eyes are swollen, something really bad must have happened!" She stated affirmatively._

"_My friend said he hated me," Naruto blurted out of nowhere._

"_Why does he hate you?"_

"_Because my father-" Naruto was about to tell her the reason but realised this girl did not know that he was the prince of this country. He said angrily instead, "He just hates me."_

"_You don't have to be so angry. I can be your new friend if you like."_

"_Really? Prove it." _

"_Firstly you have to stick out your pinkie finger like this and then we will link fingers." Sakura declared and shook Naruto's pinkie with hers. _

_A pinkie promise._

"_I, Sakura Haruno, promise to be your friend forever."_

"_Forever?" Naruto asked surprised._

_Sakura nodded and added, "Forever no matter what."_

**/End Flashback/**

Naruto's blue eyes opened automatically, he didn't want to die, not yet. He needed to find her, even if it was just her body. He wanted to be next to her. Naruto turned his neck to study the outlook below him, it was a mass of dark blue, he realised it was the ocean and perhaps he still had a chance to make it alive.

He changed his lying position to one of standing; he quickly performed some hand signals and applied chakra to his feet to break his fall. He hoped that his spell activation codes still applied to him no matter which world he had entered. To his relief he felt the surge of energy running towards his feet making them stronger. A swirling sphere of wind mass developed from his hands, he was going to apply the remainder of his chakra to create a giant rasengan.

Once closer to the sea's surface, he shot the giant mass of swirly cloudy blue towards the water. His rasengan was spinning on top of the thick ocean layer but after a few seconds it managed to pierce a hole into the water, an opening big enough for Naruto's body to fall into. He closed his eyes once more and waited for his destiny, if he died now, at least he tried.

Naruto could feel the slicing cold numbness of the water as he entered inside the ocean. For a moment he had blanked out from the impact and when he had regained consciousness he was a few hundred meters below the water surface. His body was programmed to do one thing and that was to swim as hard and as fast as he could before he ran out of air.

**XXXX**

**~The Majestic~**

The Majestic was an old but elegant ship, made entirely of the finest wood from Paradise Island. It stood high and proud as it cruised past the gentle waves of the sea. This piece of fine architect was the only inheritance Sakura had received from her father and the vessel was her most cherished possession. The sea was like her home and the crew members were as close to her as family.

She was the Captain of the Majestic.

She loved sailing across the sea and transporting goods from the Island to its nearby country, Konoha. She and the crew members earned a living through trading; there was only so much the island could offer. One thing she loved the most in Konoha was the markets, it was a lively and crowded place filled with many exotic items for sale.

There were plenty of fruits and exotic sea ornaments that could be harvested from the enchanting and beautiful island. Paradise Island was rumoured to be a magical placed filled with many ancient artefacts and treasures that has yet to be discovered. The inhabitants lived in harmony amongst each other and the Elders were a group of wise and respected people. They were known for their shaman abilities and there was also a myth about faeries living on the island.

The Majestic was on its way to Konoha and the weather was calm and pleasant.

Sakura and her best friend Ino lazed about on the crow's nest of the Majestic; the young blond haired girl borrowed her friend's shoulder to rest her head. It was a lovely day. Sakura breathed in the beautiful sea breeze and started singing. She was a talented singer and many times some random scouts have asked her to become a professional singer in Konoha, but she had always refused.

She enjoyed the freedom of travelling on her boat and she was too attached to Paradise Island to live anywhere else.

.

_As I look up, I could only see your shadow._

_I felt my heart hurt._

_I was afraid of following you._

_When I looked again, you were gone._

_Please don't leave me; I don't want to be alone._

_._

"You have a beautiful voice Sakura, are you in love?" Ino asked out of the blue.

"Of course not Ino!" Sakura replied and blushed.

"Tell me who is it? Is it someone on this ship? Is it Shikamaru? Is it someone I know?" Ino insisted with her questions.

"It's nobody," Sakura looked away while her cheeks changed to a deeper shade of red. Sakura tried to change the subject and declared. "I know you like Shikamaru; I can see the way you look at him. I know he likes you too, why don't you two go out with each other already?"

"I do not, I repeat do n-o-t like Shikamaru." Ino responded with matching flushed red cheeks.

"Yes you do. Don't lie Ino." Sakura teased.

"Let's stop this conversation now. I'm going to take a look out for land."

Unbeknownst to the girls they would be crossing paths with a stranger.

Ino decided to check her telescope to see if they were approaching land, there was only a long stretch of blue. The blond woman with her long braids decided to spot some seagulls to past the time. To her amazement, rather than birds, her telescope caught sight of what appeared to be a man floating in mid air. The man was falling directly in front of their ship, Ino panicked; if the man was to fall onto their ship a huge hole would be created.

Ino prayed the man would fall elsewhere.

"Sakura there's a man falling from directly above."

"A what? That's impossible Ino," Sakura stated.

Ino chucked the telescope to Sakura to check for herself, she cut a piece of rope with her knife and glided towards the front of the bow of the ship. She shouted towards the pilot of the vessel, a white haired man with a mask across his face was controlling the steering wheels.

"KAKASHI, STEER THE SHIP TO THE RIGHT, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Ino shouted.

Kakashi had never heard Ino in such an alarmed state; he believed that the situation was indeed an emergency so he sailed to the right. Kakashi ordered the workers to change the direction of the sails so that the instruction could be carried out immediately. The ship began to turn and sail sharply towards the right; it turned just in time as everyone noticed the man in the air.

There was _indeed_ a man in the air and he seemed to be holding some sort of weapon in his hands.

A razor like tornado sphere, it looked lethal, everyone was startled.

The ship crew prayed and waited for the impact.

The twirling mass missed the ship by a few meters but the aftermaths of the surge of water shocked and splashed over the vessel. The ship rocked side to side but luckily it was magnificently engineered to sustain rough seas. The crew watched as a blond haired man fell into the sea below, it looked like the water opened up to eat him, and the sea became calm within a few seconds.

"Someone save the man!" Ino shouted and pointed to the person closest to her, "Shikamaru, I know you are a great swimmer."

"Huh? How troublesome. I don't want to." Shikamaru replied.

There dispute stopped instantly as they watched a pink haired girl jump off the ship and her head began diving down into the water. The crew members shouted in alarm as their captain went overboard. Ino cursed under her breath, she knew her friend wasn't a very strong swimmer. Yet, their boat was sailing further and further away as it turned. Ino jumped off the ship to swim after her friend, she hoped her friend wouldn't drown along with the airborne man.

"Women, I can never understand them," Shikamaru muttered before he too jumped off towards the direction of where the man had fallen. He really couldn't understand why they needed to save a man that had no relation to them.

**XXXX**

Naruto had quickly casted his coat to reduce the weight dragging him down. He tossed off his sandals and kicked furiously, his arms also straddled feverishly amongst the water to push himself upwards. He was a strong swimmer but there was only so much time he could hold his breath. He had used up all his chakra to cut the water hence he didn't have enough to slow the oxygen from escaping his lungs.

He could see the glistening rays of sun that seeped through the thick blue layer, he was so close, yet so far as his oxygen deprived body began to shut down. His lungs felt as if they would burst from the pressure, there was no more to sustain the rest of his journey upwards. He would have to say goodbye to this world, except in the corner of his blue eyes he saw a fluttery pink blur before they closed shut.

Sakura wasn't a very strong swimmer but the height from where she jumped off the ship had given her 20 to 30 meters head start. She didn't know why she went after the man, but a feeling in her heart told her to do so. From the moment the man fell into the water so too did Sakura jump from the mask of the ship. It was too late to contemplate her actions as she was already determined to look for the blond haired man. A burst of courage made her kick her legs furiously towards the depths of the ocean.

It was easy to spot Naruto as Sakura had jumped simultaneously after him, his golden blond spikes also reflected amongst the blue to pinpoint his location. She watched in amazement at how quickly he was trying to swim up towards the ocean. Perhaps he could even make it without her help, or not, as she noticed his movements slowing and eventually he stopped moving. Sakura dived a few more meters to grab onto the man, she held his body to prevent him from washing away.

He was about to go into unconsciousness and his lungs would soon start to fill up with sea water. Sakura had never kissed anyone before; she had never given CPR either but her mind told her to give the man a breath of life. She forced her lips tightly to the man's mouth and squeezed his jaws so that she could blow some air into his lungs. Feeling the new air in his lungs, Naruto opened his eyes to suck a bit more of the oxygen from wherever it was coming from.

It was her; it was the face of his dead wife.

Sakura was alive and well again but maybe not for long.

Naruto watched as her beautiful green eyes closed before him, having just given her last bit to him she was running out of air. He couldn't believe that he would be waking up to the image of his wife dying before him once again. He grabbed her body and kicked towards the surface furiously, he was only a bit more than 60 meters away. He performed a seal with one hand and sent a small rasengan to thrust their bodies upwards. He desperately wanted to reach the surface.

His body was depleted from chakra but seeing Sakura again gave him hope and a reason to fight for their lives. He sent another rasengan towards the bottom and at last he and Sakura reached the surface of the sea. Luckily he was very close to the ship, he noticed a life ring and grabbed onto it. A crew member spotted the man with their captain; hence he and some other crew members pulled them quickly aboard the ship.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile while Ino was trying to swim towards the spot her friend had just dived from meters above her head, her muscles tightened. Ino had not exercised for a while and the sudden use of her calves made her buckle. She felt a sharp pain in her thighs and realised she was suffering from a lactic acid shot. Her arms flailed as she struggled to stay afloat, after a few moments, her head sunk down.

A strong pair of arms grabbed around her body and lifted her up. Ino sighed in relief as it was Shikamaru trying to save her. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while his other paddled profusely towards the ship. Ino realised his hand was grabbing the side of one of her breasts and she became very agitated. Ino felt for sure that he did it on purpose!

"Stop moving around, you're very heavy!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Stop touching my breast first." Ino screeched back.

"I can't help it; your breasts are too big."

"Let go of me, let go of me."

"Fine," Shika stated and let go.

Ino's cramps was still there and she realised she needed Shikamaru. He was trying to swim away and just leave the bothersome woman to her own misery. Ino grabbed at his pants to keep him from swimming away. It wasn't her day to die and she didn't want to end up drowning just because a man fell from the sky. Ino tugged the pants furiously to support her weight.

"Stop it Ino! My pants will come off!" Shika cried.

Ino managed to jump on top of Shikamaru's back and wrap her legs tightly around his upper body. Her arms grabbed his neck in a tight hold and her breasts were pressed firmly onto his back. Now was not the time to think about her breasts, her life was on the line, she would just have to deal with Shikamaru once they were back on the ship.

"You're choking me, I can't breathe!"

Ino loosened her grip on his neck.

"God, you're really heavy, I hope you lose some weight after this."

Ino fastened her grip on his neck and pulled onto Shikamaru's pineapple spikes.

"What did you say?"

"I'm saying you're fat, Ino-pig!" Shikamaru answered and grabbed for the red and white ring.

Phew! They were safe, for a moment Shikamaru thought he would drown from Ino's weight. He would never admit to Ino that she possessed a lovely pair of breasts and that he would love to fondle and play with them. He would also never tell her how much he loved her until he felt that she liked him the same way.

"This is my ring, go get yourself another!" Ino shouted.

"There's perfectly enough room to share. This is not the way to treat the person who just saved you."

"I don't care!"

"Hey look there's Sakura and the blond haired man," Shikamaru pointed and grabbed the other side of the ring when Ino wasn't looking.

Ino noticed that Sakura and the man had indeed surfaced and was currently being pulled up by the crew members. She could see that Sakura was unconscious as the blond man was carrying her with one arm while the other clung onto the life ring. Ino prayed that Sakura was alright.

Very soon some crew members noticed Ino and Shikamaru and came to their rescue as well. The two continued shoving and thrashing at each other, they each thought the life ring belonged to themselves. Once they reached the top they saw Sakura laying lifelessly on the deck of the ship, the blond man was trying very hard to resuscitate her. Ino was shocked that her friend had died to save the man.

Ino dropped to her knees and watched silently with tears falling down her face.

Shikamaru sat next to Ino and placed an arm around her to comfort her; she hugged onto his wet body for support. Her breasts were crushing the side of his rib cage but it felt nice and soft in a good way. She continued sobbing on his shoulder.

"Please don't let her die."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Please thank Paperhearts and Fallen310 for another chapter.

**xOOx Sleeping Beauty xOOx**

Despair and hopelessness,

Please spare me from

All the pain.

**[2]**

Ino watched as the man blew kisses to her dead friend's mouth.

Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing and prayed.

They all liked Sakura dearly and they could not accept that their young hime was dead.

PUMP

BLOW

PUMP

BLOW

Naruto tried using CPR to resuscitate his wife. He couldn't believe he had entered another world just to see her die again. Why was God doing this to him? He didn't even get a chance to speak to her and tell her how much he had missed her. He wished the one who had died was himself, she would be living happily if he had not arrived and interrupted the course of history.

PUMP

BLOW

PUMP

BLOW

Naruto had been trying to revive Sakura for the last few minutes but his attempts were futile. Her body remained lifeless and still, her eyes were closed, she was not moving, she was not smiling, she was everything but alive. Tears fell onto her sweet face as Naruto continued weeping, he thought he could be given a second chance; he cursed himself for his wishful thinking.

The blond had stopped trying to restart her heart because he knew she was gone. His sleeping beauty remained asleep in her peaceful slumber; her skin was getting paler by the minute. Naruto grabbed Sakura's body and placed her on his lap like a lost child hugging onto his doll. He placed his head gently onto hers and continued crying.

Ino couldn't stand the man holding onto Sakura, he was nobody to her. She didn't understand why he seemed to be in so much pain, he probably felt guilty for causing the death of her friend. Ino had known Sakura ever since they were young; they were as close as sisters. The two had dreams of travelling around the world, finding a boyfriend, going to each other's weddings and starting their own family.

This man, if he hadn't appeared out of nowhere, Sakura would not have jumped off the ship.

"Get away from her YOU MURDERER!" Ino screamed and flung Shikamaru to the side.

She ran towards Naruto and pried his hands away from her body so that Sakura could be transferred to her lap. She hugged onto her friend's cold body and started rubbing at her limbs, she wanted to warm some life back into Sakura. Ino's attempt was useless but the motion comforted her. She continued weeping and dripping tears on her face, if only tears could give life but Sakura remained sleeping.

Naruto stared at his empty hands and then towards the blond lady with his pink haired angel.

He came all this way, even to another world, just to find himself another dead body of his wife.

He should have just remained in his own world, at least then; they could have been buried together.

HAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHA

Naruto laughed and cried with tears flowing down his faded blue eyes. If she no longer existed, he didn't want to live either. He got up and ran towards the edge of the ship, he was about to jump off and let the water consume him once more but a strong pair of arms stopped him.

"If you die, Sakura's sacrifice would have been for nothing." The masked man spoke.

"Ino, I want Sakura's body on the top deck of the ship. I'm going to perform a spell." Kakashi ordered.

Ino and Shikamaru understood the older man's order and they quickly carried Sakura's body up the stairs. They gently laid her body on the floor of the uppermost deck of the vessel. Kakashi lowered his mask slightly to review his right eye. There was a scar across his eye that contained a story significant to his past. Kakashi began chanting some words and performing some hand signals. Black swirls appeared in Kakashi's single red sharingan eye, he was going to use his dimension spell to summon Sakura's soul.

A pole with a moon shaped pentacle appeared and it shot up and suspended in mid air.

Light blue sparks of electricity began to develop from the crescent shape of its blade.

The circular sphere of voltage shot out in all directions, the energy was trying to seek for Sakura's soul.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," Kakashi chanted.

Kakashi was using a lot of energy to cast his spell but luck was with him as a voice responded to his call. Both of his eyes were now closed to increase his concentration, he only had a couple of minute's tops before his body would collapse. The spell required a lot of chakra, and the longer Kakashi persisted the higher the chance that even his own life would be in danger.

"Kakashi? Where are you?" The voice responded.

"Follow my voice Sakura, I don't have much time. Try your best."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..."

Naruto had walked up the steps and watched the whole summoning. He was both astonished and amazed, could the white haired man save Sakura? He really hoped that Kakashi was able to perform miracles; he would give up anything to see Sakura alive again. The light of the electricity began to dim and Kakashi was bending his knees to support himself.

A few seconds later, blue flame-like droplets began to descend from the rod and flow into Sakura's dead body. Once the glowing flecks had all entered inside of her body, the pole dispersed itself from above them. Kakashi bit his index finger to draw out some blood and scribble a seal on Sakura's wide forehead.

"We must head back to the Island, only the Elders will have the power to revive Sakura," Kakashi stated before he collapsed onto the ground.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi has just summoned her soul back into her body." Shikamaru answered.

"The seal can only last a few days at most, we must get back to the Island and hopefully Grandma Chiyo will be able to save Sakura. Kiba!" Ino shouted at a chestnut haired man, "Please steer the ship back to Paradise Island."

"Ok, but I will need everyone's help, there's a storm brewing in the direction of where we want to head." Kiba explained and looked suspiciously at the blond haired man.

"What's your name?"

"Me?"

"Yes you, the man who fell from the sky."

"I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, you can call me Kiba. I need all the male power I can get with holding the sails together once we go into the storm. Try to rest as much as you can now, we will be reaching the storm by dusk."

"Ok."

Suddenly a strong fist grabbed onto Naruto's top, a pair of fiery turquoise eyes glared at him.

"I don't care how you managed to appear out of nowhere, but I don't want you anywhere near Sakura's body. If we get back to the Island and Sakura remains dead, I will personally kill you." Ino declared.

"You can do whatever you wish to me if Sakura cannot be revived."

"Why did you look like you were in so much pain? You barely even know Sakura?" Ino wondered curiously.

"It's because she's my-" Naruto stopped, she wouldn't understand his reasons, hence he answered, "Sakura resembles a lot like my wife."

"Well she isn't your wife and she will _never _be your wife, I will personally make sure of that." Ino affirmed and nudged Shikamaru to help her carry Sakura's body to the cabin.

"We'll come back for Kakashi's body next." Ino said to Shikamaru.

"Don't worry about Ino; she's always very protective of Sakura." Kiba announced and added, "Well, I'll be steering the ship, see you later."

**XXXX**

Ino and Shikamaru laid Sakura's body on a wooden table. The pain of seeing her friend dead was unbearable, she clutched her chest and crouched down, she felt nauseous and her head throbbed. Shikamaru knelt next to her swiftly and supported her back, he was afraid that Ino would break down and collapse. He wished that Sakura was alive so that his love wouldn't be in so much pain.

"I'll be alright Shika, can you please get some dry clothes for that man and bring Kakashi to his room?" Ino instructed and wiped away her tears.

Shikamaru nodded and kept his hands on Ino's waist to support her to a standing position. He left her to be with Sakura alone and went back out to the deck to get Kakashi and Naruto.

Ino clutched her dark grey pendant and sighed.

She wasn't an unemotional person and she knew that Shikamaru loved her but she couldn't bring herself to return his love. She couldn't break her promise with the Ice faerie that she had made years ago, Ino clutched her pendant tighter until droplets of blood appeared on her palm. Could she really stop herself from falling in love with Shikamaru's charms? Only time will tell.

Ino focused her attention back to Sakura and walked towards her friend's wardrobe. She got out Sakura's favourite kimono and placed it on the table. She stripped the wet clothing off her friend to dress her up in the dry garments. It consisted of a sleeveless cross shaped halter top and a purple hakama. Ino tied a yellow obi to keep the clothing in place and finished dressing Sakura with white arm protectors and black shoes.

Ino used a towel to dry Sakura's short shoulder length hair as much as she could. Her friend's skin looked very pale; hence she decided to apply some make up to give Sakura's face a glow. She smoothed some beige powder over Sakura's face before putting on some green eye shadow and black mascara to her eyelashes. She coloured her friend's lips a rouge red colour and finished the application with some pink blush.

"Don't cry Ino, you're going to ruin Sakura's make up," Ino said to herself.

The blond moved onto brushing the knots out off Sakura's soft silky pink hair. Once finished, Ino's hand trailed to the blue beaded hair piece attached to her friend's hair. Ino hiccupped; she couldn't control the tears from flowing down her eyes anymore so she moved aside and covered her mouth with her hand.

**/Quick Flashback/**

_A young blond haired girl was crying to herself, it was her 5__th__ birthday; it was also the same day as the death of her mother. She sat on the street alone and watched the passerby's, she observed the other children who were all holding their mother's hand. She wished her mother was here to hold her hand, to say Happy Birthday to her, but she didn't even know how her mother looked like._

_Growing up without a mother had made Ino turn into a very cold person. She refused to play with the other children and over time, the other kids had become afraid of her. _

_Ino was further shunned by the other children when one girl tried to snatch her pendant off her neck; it was the only thing connecting Ino to her mother. Ino had angrily pushed the girl to the ground, she didn't want her necklace to be taken away. The girl landed badly on her arm, thus breaking it, Ino didn't know what to do and just ran._

_Soon after that, rumours of Ino being a violent girl had spread amongst the children and no child had wanted to go near her, let alone be her friend._

_Ino couldn't stand watching the children on the street and decided to curl into a ball and sob. Out of nowhere a small hand started patting Ino's head, she looked up._

_A pair of jade eyes stared kindly towards Ino; it was a girl with pink hair and of similar age to herself. She smiled warmly at Ino and grabbed both her hands. _

"_Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Where's your Mummy?" She asked._

"_I don't have a mother," Ino replied coldly and flatly, she had grown accustomed in speaking in such a manner._

"_I don't have a father," She revealed and added, "So I guess we're the same. Do you want to be my friend?"_

'_Do you want to be my friend?' The words repeated in Ino's head, it was the first time another child had asked her this question._

_Ino really wanted to say 'yes,' but the words wouldn't escape her mouth._

"_Hmm... Let me give you a little present to tie our friendship," the girl insisted and began braiding Ino's hair; she attached a green beaded piece of hair ornament to Ino's blond hair. _

"_There we go, all done. From now on I, Sakura Haruno will be your friend. What's your name?" Sakura asked._

"_Ino Yamanaka," Ino responded._

_It was her first birthday present she had ever received from anyone other than her own father. _

**/End of Flashback/**

Ino chanted some words and performed some hand signals; this made her necklace lift up on its own. A flash of white light burst into the room and the temperature of the area began to decline rapidly, a small snow storm fluttered around Ino and Sakura. Ino kept chanting until a mystical creature appeared inside the room.

The Ice faerie frightened Ino, the creature had an unreadable expression and her face was snow white. Her features made her appear young and porcelain doll like but under her mask façade the creature was probably over a thousand years old. The faerie also had a pair of icy cold red eyes, for people who didn't know her; they would probably mistake Koori for being a vampire.

Koori was cursed to live inside the pendant until someone breaks the spell; it was always cold and snowing inside the small premise of the accessory.

"You have summoned me Ino, what is it this time?" Koori asked uninterested.

"I want you to freeze the body of my friend." Ino requested.

"You understand the consequences of asking for my help."

"I do." Ino nodded.

"Very well."

Koori blew a breath of cold air towards Sakura's body and ice appeared to freeze the deceased inside a block. After the task was completed, Koori disappeared inside the pendant and Ino was left alone with her frozen friend. Ino went to her own wardrobe in the room to get herself some dry clothing. Once changed, Ino laid herself on the opposite bed to her friend's and fell asleep. She was very tired from everything.

**XXXX**

Shikamaru walked out to the top deck and studied the blond man; he wondered how Naruto was able to appear in thin air. Naruto was drenched in a black top with wavy red cloud marks; he was also in some black shorts. Shikamaru wondered what sort of ability Naruto possessed; he was most definitely not a normal person. In typical circumstances, he shouldn't have survived the fall.

Goosebumps appeared on Naruto's bare hands as the brunette continued to studying him. Shikamaru was making Naruto feel uncomfortable, his prying little orbs remained pierced onto Naruto for a full minute.

"You're not from this world, are you?" Shikamaru conjectured.

"I'm not," Naruto answered with serene blue eyes at Shikamaru's speculating ones.

"What is your purpose here?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"No, it's none of my business."

"I'm here in this world to look for my wife." Naruto told him, he didn't need to hide anything.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you want to jump back off the ship?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't understand the logic behind Naruto's actions.

"I had thought my wife had died."

"You mean Sakura?"

"Yes, you know what's strange? Sakura shares the same name as my wife."

"There's only so much I know about the universe and perhaps it is possible that you've come from a different dimension, but Sakura is not your wife in this world."

"I know that, I think Ino made it very clear too."

"Let's just hope that Sakura in this world does not disappear too. Help me with Kakashi before I get you a change of clothing. I'm Shikamaru Nara, by the way."

"You can call me Naruto."

Naruto helped Shikamaru lift Kakashi's body back to his room and they placed the white haired man on his bed. The brunette got a black hakama out of Kakashi's wardrobe and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto was waiting for Shikamaru to leave the room to put on the dry set of clothing but he remained standing there.

What the heck?

They were both men so Naruto removed his shirt in front of him and while doing so, Shikamaru noticed a swirly pattern on his stomach. His eyes squinted; there was something sinister about that seal on the man. Naruto proceeded to remove his shorts and he really wanted to hide his dangling male member from the perverted eyes of the man still standing there like it was normal to watch a man strip.

'Fuck, what's wrong with this gay man? Enjoying a free strip show...' Naruto thought.

"Have you watched enough? I want to make it clear, I am not interested in men." Naruto announced. He was a prince and he usually changed in his own room with utmost privacy. He didn't mind being naked in front of Sakura, but that was the only exception.

Shikamaru's family owns a bath house; hence he was used to seeing naked men.

"You're a very conservative man. I actually share this room with Kakashi." Shikamaru stated and grabbed his own clothing from another cupboard.

"Would you like to watch me change?" He asked.

"No thanks!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You can wait outside then; I'll show you the kitchen and get you some food after I get changed."

Shikamaru guided Naruto to the kitchen and offered a ramen to him. He gave Naruto permission to nap on his bed opposite to Kakashi; he would wake him back up when the time arrived. Shikamaru had a bad premonition about the storm coming; he was going to have a busy afternoon making preparations for the long night ahead.

TBC

**What is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze like?**

He wears a silver chain around his neck with two wedding rings.

Age: 24

Height: 180 cm

Waist: 30 inch

Chest: 40 inch

Occupation: Prince of Diamond Country in his own world.

Favourite colour: Orange or Red

Favourite food: Anything that Sakura cooks

Marital Status: He has been married to Sakura for half a year

Musical Instrument: He can play an ocarina

Abilities: He can cast spells, use chakra, wind release techniques, when he gets to the Island maybe someone can teach him a seal key to activate Gerotora.

Weapons: He is going to wield an orange sword when he finds one. The sword will have Kyuubi sealed inside and each tail will depend on how much energy and experience levels Naruto has.

**Please Review**

**- Minori signing out**


End file.
